Oscuridad
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Cinco años después de la derrota de Drago, Astrid ha tenido sueños muy extraños acerca del infierno y buscara la forma ir a ese lugar sin saber que peligroso y traumático puede ser.
1. Escaleras

_**Disclaimer: **_Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes por pura diversión x3.

_**Oscuridad eterna**_

_**1.-Las escaleras**_

Han pasado ya 5 años después de la derrota de Drago, los 7 señores oscuros. Y que la luz haya subido al trono convirtiéndose en el Rey de Draconia junto a su reina Heather, todo era paz y tranquilidad en el mundo, pero como en toda guerra hay bajas. Brutacio y Brutilda murieron en el combate contra Drago, la mayoría de los berkianos fueron castigados por el intento de asesinato en contra de la anterior reina Valka y de su hijo el principe Hipo. Estoico se sacrifico para defender la vida de Valka ante un ataque de Drago. Y los padres de Astrid murieron peleando en contra de los monstruos en la invasión de Draconia a manos del ejército del rey oscuro.

Al enterarse del fallecimiento de sus progenitores se sintió desbastada, ya no tenia a nadie en Draconia .Primero Berk, después Patapez, los gemelos y por ultimo su familia.

Cuando paso un mes de la guerra, Astrid decidió ya no ser una jinete y ser una habitante más de Draconia y luego irse de ahí. No podía soportar estar en el lugar en donde perdió todo. Decidida, planeo en regresar a Tornado, y después reuniría todo lo necesario para irse.

Cuando regreso a Tornado a Güin, esta le pregunto el por que tomo esta decisión.

-Por que siento que ya no deseo ser más una jinete por todo los acontecimientos de esta masacre si pierdo a Tornado, me deprimiré tanto que podría ser una locura, he decidido irme de Draconia, solo me quedare cinco años para reunir dinero, provisiones, etc.- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa triste,

La mujer iba a decir algo, pero Astrid no la dejo y siguió hablando-y quien sabe en estos 5 años que estaré aquí, podría cambiar de opinión y llenar este vacio que me ha dejado la guerra. Solo le pido que por favor que no le diga a Hipo que devolví a Tornado y de mi decisión. El es feliz con Heather que no deseo que por mi culpa se preocupe por mi innecesariamente. Mientras me quede podre ir a entrenar con mi hacha en la playa y debes en cuando entrenar con usted-cambiando su expresión triste a una feliz ante sus últimas palabras. Se despidió por última vez de Tornado y de Guin. Para dirigirse al bosque.

Camino un buen rato, intentando no desplomarse y estallar en lagrimas. Hasta llegar en el medio del bosque, toda tristeza y desesperación que tenia desapareció por completo al verla, gracias a los rayos de sol que salía de entre los arboles, resaltaba la belleza de esa persona misteriosa, para Astrid pensó ver a una Valquiria en persona y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha rapidez que sintió que saldría de su cuerpo.

Encontró a una mujer alta, delgada_**, **_de tez un poco pálida, ojos morados como si fueran dos pedazos de amatista, cabello muy largo que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos de color rojo. Sus ropas eran una túnica larga que llegaba hasta los tobillos y que resaltaba su figura de color blanco, debajo de esta tenia una camiseta de manga larga negra, unas botas negras con una pequeña gema rojas en el medio de estas, tenia un collar un poco grueso de color rojo con un aro grande en medio y llevaba en su cabello un listón amarillo amarrado en la parte de abajo y unos lentes.

Sentada en un tronco leyendo un libro dorado con 3 gemas incrustadas en el. A primera vista pensó que era muy hermosa, la mujer al percatarse que alguien la miraba levanto la mirada encontrándose con Astrid, para sorpresa de ella sonrió de manera muy tierna mientras cerraba el libro y se levantaba dirigiéndose a ella. Estando frente a frente que parecía una eternidad para la vikinga,

-Hola mi nombre es Satella, mucho gusto en conocerte- se presento la ojimorada extendiendo su mano. Al reaccionar Astrid, se sonrojo de pena para luego estrechar su mano.

-Soy

Desde ese momento surgió una buena amistad entre ambas féminas, transcurriendo los días Astrid le fue contando de su antiguo hogar, de cómo fue destruido Berk a manos de Zaleska, de cómo a Draconia y su pelea contra ella en venganza por lo que hizo su hogar, pero al contrario de ella Satella solo le había dicho que estaba ahí a esperar a alguien muy especial para ella. La ojiazul pensó que de seguro era su novio y sin saber el porque le dolió su corazón, al adivinar lo que pensaba comento.

-Estoy segura que pronto me uniré a ella nuevamente y esta vez no me separare nunca más de mi amada oscuridad-mirando con tanto amor al cielo estrellado.

Eso confundió mucho a la vikinga, ¿Ella? ¿Amada oscuridad? Quiso preguntar a que se refería con todo eso, pero la pelirroja cambio de tema abruptamente que se le olvido. Y también supo que Satella era una excelente peleadora con o sin armas, ganándole a todas sus peleas contra la vikinga, lejos de sentirse enojada, inferior o triste se divertía mucho con ella, la ojimorada le enseñaba algunos ataques con su hacha y fortalecer su defensa.

Los cinco años pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Astrid había crecido físicamente y psicológicamente, aunque seguía siendo la misma mujer temperamental de siempre con Satella. Pero el mismo día que conoció a la ojimorada, ha tenido sueños muy extraños de diferentes personas, sin embargo en esos sueños esas personas extendían sus manos sonriendo, pero sin poder identificarlas.

Y algunos muy aterradores relacionado con el infierno, muertos torturados por demonios y algunos desmembrados vivos, quemados, ahogados, decapitados y un hombre desnudo con sus extremidades atrapado en un espejo la miraba con tanta calma que la aterraba. Cada vez que tenía esas pesadillas despertaba exaltada y sudando a mares, preguntándose que querían decir todo esto. Pensó que aunque fuera una locura, iría al infierno a como de lugar.

-¿Pero cómo?- se pregunto algo confundida, mientras se levantaba de su cama y se vestía, concluyo que lo iba a averiguar con Satella ya que sentía un poder oscuro dentro de ella, de seguro la pelirroja tenia la respuesta y sabia donde encontrarla.

Caminó, caminó y caminó, hasta que llego al bosque que esta retirado del reino. Era realmente hermoso, lleno de rosales, hermosas plantas por todos lados, árboles que llegaban a lo más alto pareciendo que tocarían el cielo en cualquier momento. Ciertamente hermoso.

Y ahí estaba, ella que podía responder su pregunta. La mujer que en los últimos años nunca cambio su apariencia, se encontraba sentaba en el mismo tronco en donde la encontró la primera que se conocieron, leyendo de su inseparable libro.

Se acercó a ella a paso lento, lo inspecciono de arriba hacia abajo, dio la vuelta y se posiciono frente a la ojimorada.

Satella levantó la vista, impresionada al ver a la rubia ahí, mirándola fijamente sin mediar palabra alguna. Simplemente viéndola con inquisidora actitud.

-¿Qué sucede Astrid?-pregunto confundida la peliroja, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-No, nada.- dijo Astrid 'sin interés'

Satella solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió su vista al libro.

Hoferson se hacía la tonta y seguía ahí, cerca de su amiga, tocaba los arbustos, los árboles, parecía una idiota, y estaba consciente de ello.

La mujer nuevamente levanto la cabeza y vio que Astrid la veía fijamente, pero esta al ser descubierta viéndola, desvió la mirada.

Satella suspiro con pesar al mismo tiempo que cerraba su libro.

-De verdad, ¿no necesitas nada?- pregunto nuevamente.- si quiere pelear nuevamente le digo que por el momento no, ya que necesitas descansar y no deseo que después que la lastime algo de gravedad tenga que llevarla con Guin.- finalizo ya un poco cansada.

-Ya te dije que no, solo estoy por aquí.- respondió tajante.

Satella, nuevamente volvió su vista al libro.

Cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos y ella seguía ahí, viéndola mientras fingía inspeccionar el jardín.

La situación le estaba hartando en demasía, ella tenía paciencia, demasiada. Pero el hecho de que su amor secreto, estuviera ahí, mirándola, tan solo mirándola, le ponía nerviosa.

-Astrid-san, se que quiere preguntarme o decirme algo, por favor dígalo, si tiene algún problema o duda, dígamela así puedo ayudarla.- respondió ya un poco cansada y preocupada Satella.

-¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí, disfrutando de un hermoso día?- pregunto, como si ella estuviera ahí, fuera normal.

La pelirroja levanto una ceja como diciendo, '¿Es enserio?'.

Si, Astrid puede sorprenderla cuando menos se lo espera.

-Dime como llegar al infierno.-soltó de sorpresa.

Satella primero se paralizo mientras le miraba fijamente, para después, mirarla muy, pero muy seriamente.

-No- negó rotundamente, haciendo enojar a la rubia.

-¡¿POR QUE NO?!-grito la vikinga al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus puños- ¡CREÍ QUE ME DIRÍAS SATELLA!

Ante esto la mujer cerro con fuerza su libro, hizo callar a la vikinga por la acción de su amiga. Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada tan afilada que podría paralizarte de miedo.

\- Hay algo que usted no entiende.-dijo con voz lúgubre mientras se paraba y se acomoda sus lentes-el infierno no es un lugar cualquiera, que así como así se pueda llevar a un humano.

-¿Tan malo es el infierno?

-Astrid-san, lo que usted lo que ha escuchado acerca del infierno, no es nada comparado con lo que realmente es. Es un lugar de sufrimiento eterno, un lugar lleno de cosas inimaginables, podría hasta asegurarle, que si yo te digo como entrar y lo vez, usted terminaría perdiendo la cordura ante tal espectáculo de horror. Usted no tiene idea, de que es el infierno.-finalizó mientras pasaba por su lado, desapareciendo.

La rubia solo se quedo pensando en lo que dijo su amiga. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que un niño rubio, de tez clara, ojos azules, vistiendo una túnica y gorro verde con botas de color café, pasaba por ahí mientras comía galletas ignorando olímpicamente a la ojiazul.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Satella, disfrutando su comida, al ver que Astrid no reaccionaba pregunto con inocencia:

-¿Satella no esta contigo? Es extraño ya que ahorita debería estar contigo- comiendo una galleta-ella nunca se va temprano para estar contigo casi todo el dia.

Al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, levanto la vista sorprendida. Si el niño la conoce de seguro el podría decir lo que ella necesitaba saber para ir al infierno.

-¿Tu la conoces?-pregunto para asegurarse que si la conocía.

-Claro que si, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Debes de saber muchas cosas de Satella y de todo lo que sea magia negra y lo sobrenatural ¿No es así?

-Me ofendes mujer, por supuesto que si- lo dijo mientras hacia un puchero-por esa razón no te daré una de mis valiosas galletas.

Astrid estaba feliz aun cuando no lo conocía, estaba segura que el niño se lo diría, claro si Satella no se enterara.

-Te preguntare algo.-mientras se sentaba a lado del rubio.- Si yo quisiera ir al infierno, ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?-pregunto seria, pero con una pizca de desesperación.

La reacción de del niño fue totalmente la misma. El se paralizo como lo hizo Satella, simplemente se quedo serio en su lugar, sin saber que contestar.

-¿Y? ¿Me dirás o no?-pregunto algo irritada.

-Mmm, no creo que eso deba ser algo en lo que yo lo ayude, lo que me está pidiendo es algo demasiado imposible de contestar, mejor dicho, es algo que no quiero contestar.- le dijo tajante mientras guardaba las galletas dentro de su túnica.

-Nunca pensé que haría esto, pero por favor, mi amiga Satella no quiere decirme, hazlo tú.- le suplicó.

El niño se impresionó ante esto, era la primera vez que Astrid suplicaba por algo

-¿Porque de repente tiene tanta curiosidad en saberlo?-preguntó intrigado.

-Simplemente quiero saber.-le respondió escondiendo su verdadera razón en ir ahí.

-Mire, el simple hecho de ver el infierno podría llevarlo a la locura, o podría traumarlo de por vida. Créame, no quiere conocerlo, no es un lugar cualquiera el que quiere visitar, usted esta pidiéndome que le muestre el lugar del anticristo, ir allí puede traer muchas consecuencias.

-Tú eres el único que puede decirme con certeza que hacer, si no me ayudas, tomare mis propias medidas, y tal vez sean peores las consecuencias.- le reto.

El ojiazul estaba entre la espada y la pared, Astrid tenía razón, si tomaba medidas por mano propia, ella, una mujer que tiene un corazón puro, tendría consecuencias peores y nunca se lo perdonaría. El se preocupaba por la vikinga, ya que le tenía cierto afecto, por cierta pelirroja le conto como era ella y aunque sea algo tonto la quiere mucho, por eso, no quería que saliera herida.

Derrotado decidió decirle algo que al menos saciara su curiosidad.

-Le daré una pista…Baje las escaleras.- le dijo como si nada, confundiendo a ella.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Astrid sin entender.

-Cuando baje las escaleras, hágalo con cuidado y con los ojos cerrados, baje y baje, escalón por escalón, hasta llegar al final de esta, no sé cuanto deberá recorrer, solo hágalo, eso sí, nunca mire atrás mientras baja, nunca abra sus ojos, no importa lo que escuche, no importa lo que sienta, no abra los ojos, no hasta que su recorrido haya terminado, queda en usted abrir los ojos al final, si se arrepiente, vuelva a subir, y todo terminará. Puede hacerlo en su casa, todo que tenga escaleras esta conectado al infierno.-le respondió el niño antes de de dar la media vuelta para irse.

La mujer solo lo vio con extrañeza, ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?, pensaba reprocharle nuevamente que quería decir, pero mejor dejaba todo como estaba, ese no le diría lo que necesitaba.

Antes de también hacer lo mismo, escucho que el se paro en seco y la llamo por su nombre, se volteo sorprendida que el supiera su nombre si ella nunca se le había dicho.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Ben-dijo con una sonrisa algo siniestra. Para luego dejarla sola en el bosque.

Miro por el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, ¿Que significaba lo que Ben le había dicho?, ¿Bajar la escalera?, ¿No mirar atrás?, solo le plantó más dudas.

Una vez que llego a la su casa antes de poder entrar en esta fue detenida por una mano, la de Satella.

-Astrid, déjeme advertirle algo.-le dijo demasiado seria.-Lo que sea que le hayan dicho, lo que sea que usted crea que deba hacer…no lo haga, no sé que le puede pasar, le ruego, no tiente a su suerte. Puede ser que usted vea algo que marcaria de por vida.- finalizó mientras se iba.

Astrid frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué tanto drama? Nunca entendería a la pelirroja.

Entro a su casa, sabia como ir al infierno, pero estaba muy nerviosa, respiro profundo recordando la razón el por que hacia todo esto y lo iba hacer sin importar las advertencia que les dijeron ellos. Se sentó en las escaleras, pensando en lo que le dijo el niño.

-'Baje las escaleras'.-repitió para sí misma.

Vio las escaleras en las que estaba sentada, y una idea se le ocurrió, unió todo el valor que tenia y comenzó a subir y bajar las escaleras.

Comenzó a contar escalón por escalón, cuando llego a la cima, había contado ya veinte escalones, volvió a bajar, otra vez veinte escalones, subió y bajo, subió y bajo, veinte escalones todas las veces. Pero en un momento, cuando bajo nuevamente, no conto veinte escalones, conto veintiuno. Extrañada, pensando que se había equivocado, volvió a subir y conto veinte, pero de nuevo bajo y eran veintiún escalones. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Hizo el mismo procedimiento varias veces y era lo mismo, ya aburrida, de nuevo volvió a bajar y subir nuevamente. Subió y eran veinte, bajo, y ahora eran veintidós. Nuevamente se pregunto qué pasaba. Cada tanto, cada vez que bajaba, se agregaba un escalón, al menos su imaginación parecía agregarlo.

No sabía el porqué, pero esta vez subió y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a bajar los escalones con, justamente los ojos cerrados.

Bajo y eran veintidós, subió y eran veinte, bajo y eran veintidós nuevamente, así varias veces, hasta que en un momento, no piso el suelo de su hogar, extrañada y aún con los ojos cerrados siguió bajando. Veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había bajado cincuenta escalones. Algo andaba mal, por alguna razón, no quería abrir los ojos. Sabía, que de alguna manera, ya no se encontraba en Draconia.

Con ansias, siguió bajando los escalones, con los ojos cerrados. Bajo y bajo, hasta que conto cien escalones. Un calor abrumador llego a su cuerpo, sentía demasiado pero demasiado calor.

Bajo aún más hasta que llego hasta los ciento cincuenta escalones. Pero algo paso, se detuvo en seco, esta vez sintió una brisa helada pasando por su nuca. Sintió unos susurros inentendibles, sentía presencias a su alrededor, a pesar de que se sentía asustada, recordó lo que Ben le dijo. 'No mire atrás, no abra los ojos, no importa lo que escuche, no importa lo que sienta, hasta que su recorrido no termine, no abra sus ojos'.

Viendo en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, no pensaba abrir los ojos, pensaba en hacerle caso al rubio.

Bajo nuevamente, tratando de alejarse de esos susurros que lo aterraban.

Ciento cincuenta, doscientos, doscientos cincuenta. Paro.

Nuevamente sintió ese calor abrumador, una angustia terrible se formo en su pecho, estaba asustada, lo reconocía, a pesar, de que no había abierto los ojos, sentía presencias infernales a su alrededor.

Pero a pesar de todo, siguió bajando, su curiosidad podía más. Llego a los trescientos escalones, y esta vez no había más escaleras, aún tenía los ojos cerrados. El calor ya no se soportaba, las presencias lo angustiaban hasta el borde de querer llorar, y eso que todavía no las había visto.

Había llegado a su destino final, y entonces recordó lo que él le dijo, 'Hasta que no llegue al final, no abra los ojos'.

Si, debía abrir los ojos, pero, ¿realmente debía?, le dieron miles de advertencias, y ella no las escucho. Podía pasar cualquier cosa, ¿Con que se encontraría si abría sus ojos azules?

Al demonio todo, al demonio irónicamente el infierno. Estaba asustada, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, volver a su casa, acostarse y no salir hasta que olvidara todo de esto.

De nuevo recordó lo que le dijo el niño misterioso, 'Si se arrepiente, puede volver".

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió escaleras arriba, con sus ojos cerrados, no los había abierto hace un buen rato.

Corrió y corrió, varias veces tropezó. Perdió la cuenta de los escalones.

En un momento, todo estaba callado, no se escuchaba nada, no se sentía nada. Pensó que ya era hora de abrir sus ojos, a pesar, de que todavía no había recorrido los trescientos escalones arriba.

Con miedo abrió sus ojos, esperando no encontrarse con algo aterrador.

Pero que sorpresa se llevo, estaba en su casa, a la mitad de sus escaleras, parada. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Su corazón había desacelerado su ritmo, ahora estaba mucho mejor. Suspiro de verdad tranquila, mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Satella al principio de las escaleras.

-¿Abrió los ojos?-le pregunto esta seria.

La ojiazul se impresionó ante esto, no pensaba que ella sabría lo que había pasado.

-No lo hice, cuando estuve haya abajo tuve unos segundos para razonar mejor las cosas, mejor…no quiero conocer el infierno.-dijo con cansancio y un poco asustada.

La ojimorada asintió levemente y se acercó a ella y en su oreja le susurro.

-Recuerde que la curiosidad mato al gato.

"Además, aun no es el momento para que usted vea a él y recuerde su misión"-pensó la muchacha, mientras aparecía en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

**¿Fin?**

Tan solo baja las escaleras, no abras nunca los ojos, no importa lo que escuches, no importa lo que sientas, nunca abras los ojos. No sabes con que te puedes encontrar.

Recuerda, siempre que este aburrido, no juegues en las escaleras, nunca sabes hasta donde puedes llegar.

En el más remoto caso, en el que llegues a donde no debes. No abras los ojos y vuelve, a menos que tu curiosidad te gane. Entonces, solo tú eres responsable de tus actos.

_**Bueno es un capitulo y se que me quedo media rara pero mi amiga Ryu me ayudo a escribirlo, solo ustedes me dirán si la continuo o no. ¿Review?**_


	2. Aviso

**_Hola se que no es muy bueno el fic asi que creo que lo borrare ya que al notener ningun review significa que no quieren que lo continue, pensaba subir el 2 capitulo, pero al no tener respuesta lo dejare inconcluso. Gracias por darme de su tiempo leyendo y los entimos por no hacer un fic como de dragon. Adios_**


	3. Sueños

_**Holis soy Ryu Mikazuki y junto con mi amiga Bloody Angel les traemos el segundo capitulo de Oscuridad, gracias a cuatro lectores que nos pidieron que continuáramos con la historia, creíamos que nadie le había gustado, por ser un fic de cómo nos hubiera gustado que sucediera de la historia que comentamos en el primer capitulo.**_

_**Tenemos problemas en subir seguido los capítulos, por que la computadora de Bloody esta rara, algunas veces funciona bien y otras que no. En mi casa pues esta en reparación, por eso tendremos que subir los capítulos en un café internet que cuesta veinte pesos la hora. Por esa razón les pido que sean pacientes se que nos tardaremos, pero no olvidaremos en continuar esta gran historia nwn.**_

_**Advertencia: Tiene contenido fuerte en algunas partes, no será HipoXAstrid porque el de Tinieblas no era la pareja principal sino que se quedo con Heather y respetaremos eso (Aunque a Bloody no le agrade y a mi un poquito), se mencionara personajes de Creppypasta (sino saben lo que son y no quieren arruinar infancias o tener pesadillas con ellos no lo busquen, ya que por mi curiosidad la destruyo por completo y a mi amiga puede decirse que eso le dan ideas "muy lindas").**_

_**2.- Sueños**_

Han pasado una semana desde que Astrid quiso ir al infierno y bajo las escaleras, pensó que sus pesadillas desaparecerían ese día, pero se equivoco. Sus sueños eran más aterradores sangre, tripas, carne desgarrada, huesos rotos con rastros que alguna vez fue carne y lamentos de las personas que estaban en ese terrorífico lugar. Pudo ver rostros muy conocidos para ella siendo torturados a diestra y siniestra por demonios. Gracias a esos sueños no podía dormir hasta que el cansancio le ganaba, pero eso no era todo

Cuando cerraba nuevamente los ojos, podía ver personas muy desconocidas para ella sin embargo su corazón latía muy rápido como si quisiera salir de su pecho y sintiera ganas de abrazarlos, pero ese sentimiento desaparecía para mirar aterrada como cada una de esas personas muere enfrente de sus ojos.

El primero muere en su cama con gente a su alrededor llorando por su muerte y podía ver Astrid que en la comisura de sus labios, había rastros de un liquido morado.

La segunda es asesinada por la persona muy importante para ella en un lugar parecido a un templo, la mujer que le arrebato la vida tenia una mascara muy extraña, pero esa mujer lloraba mientras se quitaba lo que tenia en puesto.

El tercero es mortalmente herido en una batalla contra alguien muy cercano a el y antes de morir escribe una carta para su amado caballero, le confiesa su amor por el y aunque sea demasiado, desea verlo por ultima vez. Antes de supiera como moría, otras imágenes reemplazan a la anterior.

El cuarto es también asesinado por un ser hecho de raíces apunto de desaparecer, la ojiazul pudo observar como el muchacho moría antes de darle un beso a la mujer que amo.

La quinta cantaba en un lugar que estaba abajo del suelo en algún extraño lugar, mientras era observada por un albino de ojos grises. Tenía en su regazo un hombre encapuchado pero podía ver sus ojos cerrados, inesperadamente la muchacha se calla y antes de caer al suelo el albino la agarra y aunque no podía escuchar lo que decía, la vikinga pudo suponer que la muchacha le estaba agradeciendo al albino antes de morir.

Y por ultimo el sexto es encontrado a fuera de una torre muerto sin brazos, su piel era muy pálida como un papel y en su rostro tenia lagrimas de sangre y junto a el un pequeño monstro que al igual que el muchacho rastros de sangre en sus ojos.

Todo lo que veía la asustaba mucho, en ningún momento pudo pensar en otra cosa que alcanzar a los desconocidos, antes de tocar alguno de ellos escuchaba una voz que desconocía susurrando "No te preocupes ven a mi y sabrás todo lo que te atormenta Astrid" y después todo se volvía negro.

Cada vez que despertaba, descubría que estaba sudando a mares y lloraba sin control. Eso la molestaba demasiado

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que me sucede esto?" se preguntaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

Siempre era lo mismo cada día, desde que conoció a Satella en el bosque, tenía esas pesadillas que se ponían más confusas, pero después de lo sucedido con las escaleras, la pelirroja se notaba muy cansada, pero lo simulaba perfectamente. Aun invitándola a comer se le dificultaba masticar y dormía demasiado, eso le preocupada mucho a la rubia mas que sus sueños bizarros.

Decidiendo que le contaría sus problemas a su amiga misteriosa, se arreglo como siempre, pero se dejo su cabello suelto no le apetecía hacer su trenza. Escucho como golpeaban levemente su puerta, al abrir todo fue rápido, una persona se desplomo sobre la vikinga que con toda su fuerza pudo sostener a su visitante inesperado y no ser aplastada por su peso.

-¡¿Que rayos te sucede?!-le grito Astrid al poder identificar mejor a la persona.

-Lo siento Astrid-san, quise sorprenderte, pero lo arruine jeje-susurro agotada y decaída Satella. Intento levantarse, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, sabiendo su condición, la rubia la llevo a recostar a la ojimorada en su cama, quiso seguir interrogándola el por que su bajo de animo, pero pensó que no se lo diría aun mojándola con agua helada.

-Satella-la llamo moviéndola un poco-no te duermas tengo que contarte algo muy importante

La susodicha empezó a moverse y entreabrió sus ojos, pero no podría aguantar mucho tiempo despierta.

-Me siento muy cansada, dormiré un rato Astrid-san-fue lo último lo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Viendo que la pelirroja estaba dormida no pudo resistirse y con su mano toco la frente de Satella, al hacerlo pudo sentir una calidez muy desconocida para ella y sin saber el porque cerro sus ojos, se acerco despacio y beso con mucho cariño la mejilla de la muchacha durmiente. Cuando la beso no pudo ver que una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho. Al mismo tiempo sintió que quiso hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo y al separase la miro fijamente durante un rato contemplando cada centímetro del rostro de Satella.

Se sobresalto al escuchar que otra vez tocaban a su puerta y fue inmediato para decirle a quien sea que no la molestara, sin embargo, se quedo callada al ver a Heather a fuera de su casa.

-Hola Astrid, tanto tiempo sin verte-saludo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola

-Oye, no has visto un fantasma para que pongas esa cara-se quejo la reina de Draconia al ver que su amiga tenia una cara de espanto.

-Es que es muy inesperado tu visita ¿no lo crees Heather?-intento excusarse la vikinga y fingía no mostrar su nerviosismo por su acción inesperado hacia la ojimorada.

-Lo se, pero quiero contarte y preguntar algunas cosas.

-Si es así pasa, no quiero ser grosera al dejarte afuera-dijo la ojiazul haciéndose a un lado, para que pasara la pelinegra.

Al estar cómodas, la vikinga no pudo preguntar si su esposo sabio que estaba con ella, la respuesta le sorprendió mucho cuando Heather negó con la cabeza.

-Hipo no sabe que estoy aquí, el piensa que me encuentro en nuestro cuarto hablando con su madre No quiero que se entere de lo que me atormenta.

\- Puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntame soy toda oídos-aseguro Astrid a la reina.

-Sucede que no puedo embarazarme,- empezó platicar, lo que impacto mucho a la ojiazul-he hecho cualquier cosa para que funcione, pero nada.

-Es raro, ya que han hecho "eso"-murmuro una muy sonrojada ojiazul.

Sin poder evitarlo Heather empezó a reírse, haciendo enojar a su amiga.

-¡¿Por que te ríes?!

-E-es que si pudieras ver tu cara también te reirías-intentando respirar nuevamente, al tranquilizarse siguió hablando con tono triste- aun con la ayuda de los viejos sabias, incluso de Malefica y de Twilight pero no lo hemos logrado. Nosotros estamos muy ilusionados en ser padres, pero creo que ya tenemos que resignarnos.

-No te rindas Heather, el que persevera alcanza.

-Gracias Astrid, supe que tu me ayudarías si venia contigo.

Siguieron con su charla y Astrid seguía animando a la pelinegra con que funcionaria tarde o temprano tendría un hijo y ellos serian inmensamente felices. Sin saber que detrás de una puerta, alguien escuchaba la conversación de las dos mujeres, esa persona tenía una mirada muy afilada al seguir oyendo todos los consejos que daba la vikinga a la reina. Cuando termino la charla y que la pelinegra se había ido, tuvo que retirarse para que no supieran su presencia.

Cuando estuvo sola, Astrid fue a ver como se encontraba Satella y la encontró despierta mirando fijamente al techo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana de la cama, en un principio no respondió, creyó que no la había escuchado e iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero se sorprendió lo que hizo la pelirroja.

-Estoy bien Astrid-san, necesito irme. Gracias por preocuparte por mí- respondió muy seria, mientras se levantaba de la cama sin mirarla en ningún momento e irse rápidamente de la casa.

-Que raro.- solo pudo decir eso al estar completamente sola en su hogar.

En las calles, una mujer muy hermosa corría rápido sin importarle, las miradas confundidas de los habitantes que pasaban a su lado. Pensaba lo que iba suceder en esta noche y que tenía que detenerlo sin importar a costo.

"Rayos creí que todo esto se había terminado, pero veo que tengo que utilizar la poca energía que he reunido, pues ni modo tengo que pedirle ayuda a el".

Estando ya en el bosque y revisara a que ningún animal estuviera cerca de donde estaba ella, saco entre sus ropas una ocarina negra con detalles rojos y empezó a tocarla.

(Aquí escuchen la canción La elegía del vacio de Legend of Zelda Majora Mask)

Terminado de tocar la canción un rayo de color verde salió del cuerpo de Satella y ese mismo resplandor fue al frente que poco a poco fue tomando una forma, al terminar revelo al mismo niño que conoció Astrid esa vez.

-Hola Satella cuanto tiempo sin verte, esperen solo fue una semana bueno no importa-saludo Ben de manera infantil a la mujer, viendo que no respondió a su saludo y que estaba seria, suspiro sabiendo el por que fue llamado.

-Otra vez quieren hacer eso, ¿verdad?- Satella asintió la cabeza- bien ya sabes que hacer, pero quiero asesinar en el Paramo quince Pitufos sin que sepa esa bruja que es reina de las hadas y ocho adultos en mi mundo. ¿Hecho?-extendiendo su mano.

-Hecho Ben Browned- estrechando la mano y confirmando el trato, el cuerpo del niño cambio por completo. Su piel se volvió blanca como la nieve, sus ojos se volvieron negros con pupilas rojas rastros de lagrimas de sangre en sus ojos y una sonrisa tan aterradora que podía congelar del susto a Severus.

-Entonces…- acomodándose sus lentes e hizo aparecer su libro en su mano-Empecemos.

_**Infierno**_

En su prisión, el misterioso hombre lentamente levanto la cabeza, hasta intentar mirar hacia unas escaleras a unos metros de el, pero sabía perfectamente que las escaleras estaban en frente.

-Te estoy esperando Astrid, muy pronto estaremos juntos y cumplirás tu misión-susurro con frialdad el albino aun con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras tanto Astrid estaba recargada en una ventana y veía sin interés como los habitantes pasaban por ahí.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ahora a contestar los reviews:**_

_**Moer: Muchas gracias por leerlo y seguiré con el fic nwn. Y nos sentimos muy sonrojadas y al mismo tiempo estamos muy alegres al enseñarle a tu amigo esta alocada y oscura historia x3.**_

_**Guest: Se que quieres un HipoXAstrid al igual que nosotras, pero como habrás leído en el fic el se queda con Heather y tenemos que respetar eso. Aun sabiendo eso ¿Quieres seguir leyendo el Fic?**_

_**ORQUIDEA671: ¡Lo continuaremos! Gracias por querer saber que sucederá con Astrid de ahora en adelante x3.**_

_**Sigan al pendiente ya que aunque nos tardemos subiremos el siguiente capitulo de Oscuridad pronto.**_

_**¿Review? OwO**_


End file.
